resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titans are extremely large and powerful Chimera. They are very durable and possess superhuman strength. Overview Titans are used as shock troops by Chimeran forces, and are often found leading the way in major attacks. Their size and strength enable them to wield extremely heavy weaponry normally found mounted on vehicles or strategic defenses, such as Stalker heavy siege pods. The Titan is said to represent the current limit of Chimeran ability to alter the human form, requiring multiple human bodies to create. Titans are dimensionally smaller than Widowmakers but more massively built, and of similar size to Angels. Titans aren't known to have any form of body armor, as their thick and calloused hides provide ample protection against attack. However, by the time of Operation Overstrike, and much later in the invasion of America, most Titans have begun to wear body armor. Their armor includes gauntlets and a chest piece. Primarchs and Overseers wear some plating on their arms and a helmet similar to the ones worn by Steelheads. Even in the fiercest firefights, they have no known weakness; this being said, shots to the head are known to speed the process of killing these beasts, but another method is to circle behind the Titan where possible and fire away at the cooling apparatus embedded in its back. Once a large amount of damage is dealt, the cooling unit on its back will catch fire and they will explode in a spectacular shower of blood and gore. ''Resistance: Fall of Man A Titan first appears in Nottingham - "Conduits", in which a Titan kills several British soldiers inside a collapsed train tunnel. Titans are incredibly powerful and hard to kill. A Titan's melee attack can make quite a dent in a player's health or even kill the player. This, however, can also work to a player's advantage, since Titans are somewhat indiscriminate when killing targets. Their friendly fire has, on occasion even killed fellow Chimera. Titans have four attacks; at long range they will charge up and fire their Stalker siege pod, shooting a single medium-speed rocket with a fair amount of splash damage. They usually shoot directly at the middle of the player's hitbox, meaning a shot that misses will usually fly off into the distance. At short range they can roar, producing a large, low-damage splash effect around them, or swipe at the player with their siege pod, Sometimes In hard mode the Titan will fire a homing shot from the stalker's siege pod, compromising a player's cover, this attack is a one-shot kill and will only be found rarely in hard mode. General strategies *The easiest, but most time consuming method of bringing down one of these juggernauts is to tag them in the head with a Bullseye and slowly take out their health. This will almost certainly use up a lot of ammunition. *If there is a decent amount of open space around the Titan (even the small train platform where the first is met in "Conduits" is sufficient) then the player can defeat it by circle strafing around it and shooting it with the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun. *The best way to kill such a behemoth is to use the LAARK or Splitter. About ten headshots with the Fareye will bring one down. Also try throwing grenades at them as the grenade will bounce of them, fall to their feet and explode causing significant damage. *In Co-Op mode, the best way to fight a Titan is to split up. the Titan will only focus on one player at a time, leaving the other player to circle around and deal heavy damage safely. *On higher difficulty, the fired rockets can be somewhat harder to strafe away from, so try to stay behind cover when engaging them. Resistance 2 Titans in ''Resistance 2 have been completely revamped. They look more reptilian in appearance, have more armor, and possess a stronger, much more accurate missile pod that has a higher rate of fire as well. Strategy *The sidestepping mechanics of Resistance 2 are more "realistic" than the first game, meaning the player does not travel at the same speed regardless of direction. Player movement has also been slowed down when not sprinting. This means that circle-strafing is rendered almost completely ineffective against a Resistance 2 Titan. In addition, Titans seem to frequently mark shots at the player's feet instead of the middle of their torso, so a near-miss will hit the ground nearby and still deal massive splash damage. *The LAARK is more commonly used in the game and making it easier to use against a Titan as a direct rocket to the face will kill it, and they are usually provided when facing a Titan. *A fun but risky tactic is to go behind a Titan and melee it, which should take it out fast and conserve ammunition. But players have to be sure to stay behind it if it's turning around or moving around, or it will utilize its own melee attack and kill a player. *Avoid staying in one area too long when there are movable objects in the Titan's path, as it will fling them in every direction as it advances toward its target. *The "one shot, one kill" strategy for a Titan in the campaign is to charge a Splicer and fire a single blade at its face. Wait a few seconds while the blade bores into the Titan and the cooling unit catches fire. This way, players can save the LAARK for different purposes. *Always back far away from the Titan when flames erupt from its back and a beeping noise is heard, because when a Titan explodes, it can inflict damage. *The Bellock and Wraith are the best choices if one doesn't have a Splicer or LAARK, as the Bellock's secondary fire can easily set a Titan on fire, bringing it down fast, and the Wraith can kill a Titan in about one magazine or less. *The Pulse Cannon is also an effective weapon, but isn't recommended due to it's extremely low rate of fire. This drawback can be ignored, however, if the player attacks behind cover. *The safest weapon to use is the Auger as the player can attack the Titan while safely entrenched behind cover. ''Resistance 2'' Co-op There are higher ranking Titans, known as Titan Primarchs and Titan Overseers, which have more health than regular Titans. In Axbridge, a 3-star Overseer can be fought, accompanied by Alpha Grims, Hybrids, Ravagers and Chameleons. This Titan is the highest ranked Titan besides the Overseers in Holar Tower. However, the Titan can only target one player at a time, so players must be aware of whom the Titan decides to attack. ''Resistance: Retribution Titans inflict small, but more harmful blasts with their cannon, and can club the player for more damage if close. Titans start to wear armor in Lost and Broken. Later, James Grayson comments that the Chimera are getting desperate by giving their strongest strain armor to protect itself. Strategy *Recommended weapons against Titans are the LAARK, IWAO-R Chaingun, Auger WS, and Schrotflinte shotgun. *One of the best tactics to take out Titans is running up to them with the Schrotflinte shotgun and using its secondary fire. This is useful for when the player wants to save LAARK ammunition. *Armored Titans share the same battle tactics as the unarmored Titans, and possess more durability due to their armor. It is highly recommended to use the LAARK, Auger, or Chaingun against armored Titans. * The Razor can also be used to take down a Titan, but it is also quite costly. Get to cover and charge up to full power with the alternative fire and make sure it hits the Titan. Doing this two times will kill the Titan. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man Image:86-Enemy - Titan.png|Titan Intel. Image:Titan_Nottingham.jpg ''Resistance: Retribution'' 28.jpg|A fully armored Titan in Resistance: Retribution. Resistance retribution1.jpg|Two non-armoured Titans in Rotterdam Titan RR.jpg ''Resistance 2'' 792 max.jpg|Titan 3D model. poster-19-02-08 12-07-01.png poster-19-02-08 12-07-19.png 3094251954_71bd05bfcc-1.jpg 23.jpg|The Titan as seen in Resistance 2. 20190227_194431.jpg|A roaring Titan. Trivia *The Titan is named after the Greek mythological giants of the same name.Titan on Wikipedia. *In the exact opposite fashion of the Hybrids, Titans of Resistance: Fall of Man have four toes, while the Titans in Resistance 2 have three. *After the pieces of an exploded Titan have been lying around long enough, turning away from the body parts will make them disappear. *The Brawler, an extremely powerful strain that appears in Resistance 3, appears to have replaced the Titan. Titans stand around 20 feet tall, which is the same height as a Brawler. *The strain of Titan in Resistance 2 is the strongest strain while the strain in Resistance Retribution is the weakest. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies